


Abrigo

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque el frío es como la soledad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrigo

Hace frío. Mucho. Se abraza a si mismo intentando conseguir un poco de calor, pero no lo logra. No sabe donde están las sábanas, pero las necesita. Quiere (necesita) algo que le de un poco de calor, el frío es insoportable.

De repente comienza a sentirse mal, porque el frío es como la soledad, hace que tiembles y se te mete por todos lados. Y mierda, el está tan condenadamente solo. Quiere abrir los ojos y levantarse para agarrar algo con que taparse, pero no puede. Entonces se desespera. Comienza a revolverse en la cama, solo quiere despertar. Solloza suavemente, no le gusta sentirse así.

-Shhh… tranquilo, es solo una pesadilla- Entonces siente como unos brazos lo abrazan, y el frío y la soledad se van

Abre los ojos lentamente y se encuentra con los ojos de Noah que lo miran de cerca.

-¿Por qué lloras Hummel?- Le pregunta suavemente el otro

-No estoy llorando- Pero sabe que es mentira, porque siente las mejillas mojadas. Tuvo una pesadilla nuevamente y no le gusta que Noah se preocupe- Estoy bien-

-Yo aquí junto a ti- Y lo besa suave en los labios- Así que no seas maricón y deja de llorar- Lo regaña, mientras sin mucho esfuerzo lo da vuelta para recostarlo sobre su pecho

-Mira quien habla de maricones- Le dice Kurt, sacándole la lengua

-Duerme- Noah lo abraza fuerte y el de ojos verdes sabe que el frío se van rápidamente

Porque Noah es el mejor abrigo que tiene para defenderse de la soledad.


End file.
